Phineas and the Chocolate Factory
by Boolia
Summary: Phineas Flynn is the luckiest boy in the cartoon universe. He, along with, Timmy, Wendy, Kirby, and Nermal, have each won a golden ticket, and is invited to tour Grimer's Chocolate Factory for the day! The question is, who will come out as a REAL winner?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phineas Flynn was your average ordinary little boy. He wasn't faster, stronger, or more clever then other cartoons (for instance, once he misspelled "time", and spelled the word "tie" instead. He forgot the M, can't you believe that? But no worries, he's just a kid. He'll learn when he's older. Everybody makes mistakes after all. Silly mistakes, like forgetting the M in time, but no matter, that's another story). His family was neither rich, nor powerful, nor well-connected. They were just like any other middle-class suburban family. Normal as can be.

Now this boy, Phineas Flynn, was the luckiest boy in the whole cartoon world. He just didn't know it yet.

Phineas opened the front door of his house, and closed it after him. Linda was cooking chicken noodle soup, Lawrence was reading the newspaper, Candace, a magazine, and Ferb petting Perry on the couch as the platypus was fast asleep while watching the BBC on the TV. All of the children's grandparents were watching the BBC too in their beds.

_"I'm home!"_ Phineas greeted.

_"Hi Phineas_!" Everyone greeted, not taking their eyes off of the TV screen.

"So, what's new Ferb?" Phineas asked his stepbrother as he plopped down next to him, and the snoozing mammal on the couch.

"Well, the telly said that Grimer has re-opened his chocolate factory." The British kid answered.

"Yeah." Phineas said. "I saw smoke coming out of the chimney on my way home."

"Isn't it just dashing?" Winifred Fletcher asked. "That after all these years, Grimer has finally re-opened his factory."

"_Yeah!_" Phineas agreed.

"I used to work there you know." Reginald Fletcher informed Phineas. The boy looked at his grandfather in shock.

_"Really grandpa?"_ He wanted to know. "That's so cool! When did you work there?"

"I worked there before you and Ferb were born." His grandfather explained. "I was happy working there until _it_ happened."

"What happened?"

"He shut it down."

"Why did he shut it down?"

"Other rival companies were jealous." Betty Jo told him. Phineas turned to her. "So they sent spies to get his secret formula. Crazy Redd invented gum that changed flavor, and can blow up to incredible sizes. Plankton tried to invent chocolate brownies that tasted like Krabby Patties, but had no success because he still doesn't know the real formula yet."

"So what happened? Why did he close his factory?" Phineas repeated his question.

"He just one day and did it." Reginald said. Phineas turned to Ferb's grandpa again. "He made his announcement 'I'm closing my factory forever. I'm sorry.' And just like that, the gates closed, never to be opened again."

"But it's open again!" Phineas reminded him. "So you can maybe get your job back."

"No I can't Phineas." Phineas looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? Too old?" Reginald nodded his head.

"But there must be some workers there right? I mean, who's working the machines?"

"No ones knows." Betty Jo replied. "No ones ever comes in or out of that factory. The gates are always closed." Phineas tapped his chin in wonder; this was all too confusing for him.

"Hey, why don't you show us yours and Ferb's model of the factory?" Reginald suggested. "I do want to see it again, wot!"

_"Sure thing gramps_!" The boy said. He went to the cabinet, opened it, and got out his and Ferb's Lego model of the chocolate factory with a Lego Grimer in front. He went back and set it on the table for his family to see.

_"Ah, Lego_s…" He said. "Building blocks for a great, creative pure imagination. Being creative, what Ferb and I do best." Everybody looked at the masterpiece except Candace and Perry.

_"Aw_!" Reginald sighed heavenly. "What I give to go to that factory again. Just to see what's become of it, you know?" Phineas wondered about this, when all of a sudden he was interrupted by the news.

"That's right boys and girls!" A British newswoman said. "Five golden tickets are being distubuted in five random Grimer Bars across the cartoon world! Five cartoons will go to Grimer's factory for a day for a grand tour of the mysterious establishment!"

Phineas then hatched an idea. He turned to Grandpa Reginald.

_"Grandpa_!" He exclaimed. "_This is it_! Your golden _opportunity_!" Reginald looked confused.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

"All we need is that golden ticket from one of those chocolate bars, and you can see the factory again! It'll be a dream come true! What do you say?"

"Phineas my lad, I know you're just trying to help. But time to face facts; they're only five in the whole wide world. There's just no way…"

_"Don't worry Grandpa_!" Phineas reassured him. "Ferb and I will find a way." He looked at his stepbrother. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Let's go to the candy store, and buy some Grimer bars!" Ferb nodded and the boys rushed off.

"_Go ahead_!" Candace said, not taking her eyes off of what she was reading. "Go get sick with candy; it's just a lame factory anyways. They're just going to make you fat so that they can get money." Phineas stopped, and looked at his sister like he knew something she didn't.

"I didn't say we were going to _eat _them. Just find one with a golden ticket inside." He told her.

"_Whatever._" She said. Ferb and Phineas ran off.

The boys made a special machine that took the wrappers of the chocolate bars with its mechanic arms for them. At the end of the day, 99 wrappers have been removed. No luck, no golden ticket.

When the boys came into the house, they were sad. Phineas shut the door, and sighed. He and Ferb hopped on the couch beside the platypus (Who was now awake) looking gloomy. The TV was on.

"So boys." Betty Jo said. "Any luck?" Phineas shook his head sadly.

"No." Phineas sighed. "No Grandma, we went through 99 candy bars, nothing."

"Well maybe you'll feel better after some TV." Clyde Flynn suggested.

"I doubt it." The boys looked at the TV screen. Perry, feeling sorry for them, went to lay on Phineas's lap. The boy smiled, and petted him. He then turned back to the screen.

"The first golden ticket has been found!" The same newswoman from before spoke into her mike. "A little pink star warrior from Cappy Town in Dream land. Let's get the scoop!"

The scene changed to Tiff and Tuff's living room in Castle Dedede. Kirby was madly inhaling away at the chocolate bars.

"So Tiff." The news lady spoke to Tiff. "How do you feel that Kirby found the first golden ticket?" She then put her mike under Tiff's mouth.

"Well, we knew that Kirby would get a ticket." Tiff told them.

_"Yeah!"_ Her brother, Tuff added. "Kirby _loves_ to eat! He eats, and inhales like a million stuff a day. There was just no way _not_ to get one!"

The newsperson spoke into the mike again, and bent down to the eating star warrior.

"So, Kirby, what did you think when you got the ticket?" she asked. "Are you pumped to see Grimer's factory?" Kirby quit eating, and looked up at her. Hints of chocolate were all around his mouth. He then looked happy.

_"Poyo, poyo!"_ he cheered excitedly.

"_And there you have it folks_!" The lady stood back up. "The first ticket sold to this lucky little guy! Only four more tickets out there, so unwrap, unwrap, unwrap! This is Victoria Backlem_, out!"_ The parents then turned the TV off. It was now bedtime.

_"Well, goodnight_!" Phineas said. He and Ferb then rushed upstairs to bed.

_"Goodnight_!" The grandparents and parents called. They turned the lights off and they all went to sleep.

"The second ticket has been found!" Victoria said the next morning on TV while the family was having breakfast. "By a cat… I guess that counts," The screen switched to Jon's house. Nermal had a communication collar around his neck.

"So, Nermal." Victoria said to the kitty. "How does it feel to be the second golden ticket winner?"

"I just _knew_ I'd get the ticket!" Nermal bragged. "After all, I _am_ the world's _cutest_ kitty cat! If there's an award when I get to the factory, I'll win it for sure with my cuteness. Paws down!"

"What a very _arrogant_ cat!" Clyde observed. "You're not like that, are you Phineas?"

_"No siree Grandpa_!" Phineas told him. "I am not, thank goodness." Phineas then looked at Perry.

"And you don't think and brag to yourself that you're the word's cutest platypus?" The boy asked his pet. "Do you Perry?" Perry shook his head. Phineas petted him.

"Good, glad you don't think that." He stopped petting Perry, and paid attention back to the screen.

"Once I'm in the factory." Nermal continued. "I may never come home."

"Let's hope that's true." Garfield said. "A day without Nermal is a day in paradise." Just then Odie licked the fat cat. "Now if only the mutt was going, it'd be _heaven_!" Odie just panted, drooling on the carpet.

"In addition," Victoria continued. "Another ticket has been found as well. The screen changed to the inside of Bowser's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom where Wendy and her father stood by the newscaster.

"I am here with Wendy O Koopa who is the happy holder of the third golden ticket. Wendy, tell us how you got this ticket?" Wendy took the mike.

_"Well_." She began. "Daddy-kins kindly persuaded his servants to unwrap every chocolate bar until I hit gold, and within a few weeks; it happened! I struck gold! And here it is my golden ticket!" She held up her ticket and waved it for the cameras.

"And what were your kind words, Mr. Bowser Koopa?" Victoria asked Bowser.

"Well," Bowser started. "It was very hard for me to come up with kind words, and then it hit me. I said '_Roger! Bill_!' They came; I said what needed to be done. They whined; so I said the magic word to them." Victoria looked confused.

_"You did_?" She asked. "_Please?"_

"No. I told them to '_TELL ALL OF THE SERVENTS TO FIND THAT GOLDEN TICKET NOW; OR I'LL BOIL THEM IN THE LAVA PIT OF DOOM!_" He then laughed evilly. He then stopped as he realized Victoria and the film crew were looking at him. "Uh, it's the best I can do to you know, make them do stuff for me. It always works that way and always will."

"_Okay_!" Victoria said, and then turned back to Wendy.

"So sweetie," She began. "After you get the prize of going to the factory, what are you going to do?"

_"Easy!"_ Wendy spoke into the mike. "Daddy-kins going to give me a lifetime of charm bracelets, a pony, anything else I want, and of course…_empress_ of America! _Ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

"That Koopa _seriously _has problems." Phineas observed. He looked at Ferb. "Doesn't she, Ferb?"

"_Quite!"_ Ferb agreed. They paid their attention back on the TV.

"Okay then." Victoria said, laughing nervously. "That's all I have to say for now. Until next time, _peace!_" Linda turned off the TV.

"What a spoiled young Koopa!" Lawrence said. "Hope you are not like that Phineas."

"Don't worry dad." The boy assured him. He looked at his stepbrother. "_Gosh Ferb_. Three tickets have been found. If we ever want to go to that factory, we better get going!" Ferb nodded his head, and then the two boys took off for the door.

"_Good luck_!" Betty Jo called.

_"Thanks_!" Phineas yelled back. He and Ferb went outside, shutting the door behind them.

"_Whatever_!" Candace said, still reading her magazine.

_"Any luck_?" Winifred asked the boys when they came back in. "Did you find a golden ticket?" Linda carried the laundry basket. She and the whole family looked at the boys. Phineas looked down sadly.

"No." He said.

"Phineas." His mother went to comfort him when Phineas shook her away. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to do a gloomy walk." He started off. Ferb was about to tag along, when the boy stopped him.

_"Alone."_ Ferb stopped, looking sad as his stepbrother took off slowly. The whole family watched sadly as he disembarked.

_"Hmmph_!" Candace snorted, looking back and turning a page. "He should know, you can't have everything you want."

Linda put down her basket, and started into song.

"_You get blue like everyone_." She began. "_But me and Grandpa Reginald can make all you troubles go away. Blow away, there they go."_

"_Cheer up, Phineas. Give me a smile. What happened to…?"_ Linda then felt a tug. She looked down, it was Ferb.

"Aren't you supposed to do laundry mum?" He wanted to know. "You know, this isn't 1971, you don't have to sing."

"You're right." Linda picked up the laundry. "If I sing, the laundry will never get down." Ferb then went to help his stepmom. Linda looked at the stars again.

_"Just be glad that you're you_!" She then continued with the laundry.

"The second to the last ticket has been found!" Victoria said the next morning on the news.

"That's right, let's go to the family in Dimmsdale." The screen changed to Timmy's room, where Timmy and his fairies were. Cosmo and Wanda were watching Timmy being interviewed, while Poof was madly eating away at the chocolate bars. Timmy was watching Maho Mushi on TV.

"Wanda," Cosmo said scared, hiding behind his wife. "They can see us." Wanda sighed.

"Cosmo." She told him. "How many times do I need to say it? It's alright, they're our friends! As long as Crocker, Timmy's parents, and anyone else of Timmy's friends or certain enemies aren't watching, we're fine!"

"Oh." Cosmo said, then elbowing his wife. "_Riiiigghhttt!"_ Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well," Timmy started. "Cosmo, Poof, and I were supposed to go get school supplies for me and Poof for our schools, but we decided to get these chocolate bars instead! We hid them from Wanda, unwrapped them, and what do you know? A golden ticket was in the first candy bar I unwrapped!"

"_Wow!"_ Victoria gasped. "That must have been real exciting!"

_"It sure was_!" Timmy agreed proudly.

"We all ate those chocolates before Wanda ever found out!" Cosmo laughed. "Until the last minute, when they were all gone!" He laughed again. Wanda eyed him madly. Cosmo saw this, stopped laughing, and started whistling like nothing happened.

"So, Poof." Victoria spoke to the fairy baby, madly eating away. "What do you think of your god brother going to this factory?" Poof stopped eating, and looked at her. Chocolate stains were around the baby's mouth.

"MORE, WANT _MORE!_" He boomed in Jorgen's voice. He madly continued eating. When done, he burped loudly in Victoria's face.

_"Wow_!" Phineas observed. "For a small metabolism; that baby can eat!" Ferb agreed with a nod.

"Okay, who will be the last golden ticket winner? We'll soon see!" The TV was then turned off by Linda.

"Why don't you boys go outside?" She suggested, "It'll take your mind off your_ trooooooubles_," She started drifting into a song again. Phineas and his stepbrother quickly left the house

In the afternoon, Phineas was taking a stroll. When he was by the candy store, he looked at all the candies on display in the store window.

"Did you hear the news?" A guy asked the other guy. They were walking their dogs. Phineas turned to them.

_"I sure did_!" The other guy replied. "Crazy's Redd's son has just won the last golden ticket."

"You know what's weird? I didn't know that Crazy Redd _had _a son." The other guy shrugged.

"Maybe it was his long-lost son, and he just found out yesterday or something."

"Yeah. Maybe that's it!" The men and the dogs disappeared around the corner.

Phineas looked at the store window again.

"All of Ferb and my hard work." He looked down sadly. "_Wasted_." He sighed.

He was about to leave, and tell everybody the bad news (which they probably already heard on the TV), when suddenly, he saw something waving in the wind from out of the corner of his eye. He went, and bent down to look at it closer. It was a dollar bill! Being a generous and kind boy, he looked around to see if he could find who'd dropped it. Seeing nobody nearby, he picked it up, and looked at it. He then looked at the candy store.

'I know the last ticket has been found,' he thought to himself. 'But maybe, I'll get one since I'm here, I can, and I don't want this money go to waste.' He went inside. The door chimes chimed as he entered. He went to the register, and showed the cashier Squidward, his dollar.

_"Here!"_ He told him. Squidward looked at him, and took it.

"_Thanks_!" He said. "You must have known my pain I have to suffer from my neighbors everyday, so you're giving me free money. This money will help me move _far_ away from those freaks. Okay, _next!"_

_"No, no!"_ Phineas told him. "I want to buy a Grimer Bar with that money."

"Of course you do." He put the dollar in the register, picked up a Grimer Bar from behind him, and gave it to the little boy.

"Enjoy." Squidward said witheringly. Phinea's face brightened.

"_Gee, thanks mister_!"

"Sure kid, _anytime._ _Anytime at all,"_

Phineas then opened it. No golden ticket. He dropped his excited expression.

"Oh right. _Knew it."_ He took a bite.

Suddenly he felt something sticking to the back. He stopped eating, and turned the bar over. Again nothing. He sighed, and continued eating.

Then he saw something glitter on the floor. He looked down, and picked it up. He unraveled it, and a smile spread across his face. It was a golden ticket!

_"I can't believe it_.!" He breathed. Other customers immediately stopped what they were doing, and looked at the boy's treasure.

_"Typical_." Squidward snorted. "A little kid can have his dreams come true, but not me. That's totally unfair!"

Phineas grinned, and then ran out the door. He ran, and ran. He couldn't wait to tell his family!

He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Crazy Redd and Plankton. They approached him.

_"Well, well, well, _it looks like the last golden ticket has been found. _Congrat_s young boy!" The fox said.

"Uh_, thanks_!" Phineas smiled. He then looked puzzled. "But, the news said that your long-lost son won the last golden ticket. So, why did I find it in a Grimer candy bar?" The fox laughed.

"_Ha!"_ He scoffed. "Everyone knows that I don't _have_ a long-lost son!"

"Then that means…"

"_A fraud! A fake_! I just lied about me having a son so you know, Grimer could invite me into his factory, and I can be a health inspector, and shut him down for good!" He cackled again. Phineas looked at him.

"Whoa, you _are _a fox! Wow, what are the odds? We had been outfoxed by a fox!" Crazy Redd stopped.

"Haven't you heard the news?" The boy shook his head. The animal sighed.

"Immediately after the news about my fake lost son, they figured it out."

"_Whoa!_ News travel _fast_ around here!" Crazy Redd put his paws on the boy's shoulders.

_"Kid!"_ He started. "Give me that ticket, and I'll give you a lifetime supply of ice cream. What do you say?" Phineas was speechless.

"_Shut up!"_ Plankton roared. He looked at the boy. "Give it to me, and when I get the Krabby Patty recipe, you can have the first one. What do you say?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I mean really; what kid in their right mind would deny ice cream? Ice cream is _awesome!_ But, I have to say if you'll excuse me." He then took off for home.

"I'll give you 500 dollars as a bonus!" Plankton shouted.

"I'll give you 5,000, unlimited supplies of video games, a private jet of your own, and your very own private yacht!" The fox yelled.

Phineas didn't hear with the wind in his ears; he just kept on running.

_"I GOT THE LAST GOLDEN TICKET!"_ Phineas shouted as he burst in the house. His family looked shocked. "_I GOT THE LAST GOLDEN TICKET!"_ He showed it to Grandpa Reginald. "Look Grandpa, it's all mine!"

Reginald took it and looked at it, and jumped out of bed.

_"YIPPEE_!" He shouted, dropping the prize. "Look out world, cause this old Brit's life's-a-_changing!_" The ticket fluttered to the floor. Phineas grabbed it.

Phineas couldn't believe it; his grandpa was walking again!

_"Grandpa_!" He exclaimed. "_You're walking! It's a miracle!"_

"I _know_!" he replied. "I never felt this giddy in over 20 years. It makes me so giddy that I feel like dancing! _I feel like singing_!" Right on cue, he began to dance around the house, and started to sing. The whole family watched amazed.

"_I never thought my life could be noting but catastrophe" He sang, "but luck's coming for me. I've got a golden chance, because I've got a golden ticket, it's making me want to dance_!" He showed off his moves, which were surprisingly nimble for someone so old.

"_Whooo-hooo_, watch how this Brit can _move_!_ I never felt so alive, but this ticket's making me want to jive; I got a golden chance_!" Phineas joined in.

"_Yeah Grandpa, we got a golden chance_!

"_Watch me spin!" _Reginald continued, going into a mad break-dance whirl_. "I never felt so alive!"_

"_Yeah Grandpa_!" Phineas said_. "High-five_!" He and his grandpa air high- fived and landed back on the ground.

"_I never felt so free_!

Phineas sat on the couch with Perry and Ferb. He showed them the ticket. They both looked at it with awe.

"_Yeah, don't you see? With this ticket, we got a chance! Now if you kindly excuse me, I'm going to dance!" _He got up, and joined his dancing relative. Perry and Ferb watched them dance again.

"_Now, people might say it couldn't have been done!"_

"_But it can be done!"_

"_With this ticket, thing's are finally looking our way. We can actually pay_!" They both sang the finale.

"_Because with a golden ticket, it's a golden daaaayyyyyy! WE GOT A GOLDEN CHANCE! _The song ended.

"_Look, gramps_!" Phineas read out loud from the ticket. "We go on Labor Day at 10 AM; that's _tomorrow!"_

"What a nice, _smashing_ way to end summer vacation!" Reginald observed. Phineas agreed with a nod. Reginald started dancing and singing again.

"_Now you may say it can never be done_!"

"But _anything's_ possible with Ferb and me around," Phineas explained. "_So, it can be done! I believe we can!"_ The two held hands, pranced, and sang together one last time for the day.

"_BECAUSE WE GOT A GOLDEN CHANNNNCCCE_!" The family except Candace applauded. Perry chattered happily.

"_Goodnight grandpa_!" Phineas hugged him.

"_Goodnight my lad."_ Grandpa said back, hugging him back. "Tomorrow our dreams are going to coming true!"

"When I'm with my family, they _always _do!" The whole family then went to bed after they all hugged each other. The lights went out.

The next morning, the entire family all got brushed, dressed, showered, and had breakfast.

At 9:30, they all went out, and headed towards the factory.

I know this was a long chapter (Maybe my longest chapter ever), but I assure you the rest will be smooth sailing from here, and won't be as long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they got to the factory, cartoons crowded up to see their loved ones as they entered. The family stood in the crowd as Phineas and Reginald went in line beside the other winners, all waiting for Grimer to open his doors so they can start.

"Are you ready lad?" Reginald asked his grandson.

"_Duh_!" Phineas told him. "_Are you kidding_? It's going to be _sweet!"_

"Now remember Wanda." Timmy said to his godmother. "I know how much you love chocolate, but you got to control yourself."

"I will Timmy." Wanda promised. She then sighed. "I sure am glad that Cosmo and Poof are going to Cosmo's mom for today for two reasons. One, if those to were alone at your house, we may not have a house to come back to. Two, I won't have to see Mama Cosma."

"Until the end of the day when we have to pick them up." Wanda slumped her shoulders when she realized her godson was right.

_"Right_." She sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going in the factory!" Nermal said, Jon was beside him, looking clueless as usual. "I'll bet one look at me, and Grimer says I won because of my grace and charm!" He twirled around.

"_Daddy-kins!"_ Wendy whined. "When are we going in?" Bowser looked at his watch.

"It's 9:59." He announced. "And since when did I start wearing a watch? Huh, how odd. I wonder…"

_"Daddy-kins, make time go faster_!"

"Uh okay, _GO FASTER, please_?" The moving hand on the clock moved an extra inch.

"_WOO-HOO!"_ Bowser cheered. "Take_ that_ Mama Time; I am the overlord of time! _WOO-HOO_!"

"Almost time Kirby." Tiff told the star warrior. "I bet you can't wait."

_"Poyo, poyo_!" Kirby cheered, and jumped up excitedly.

The gate then opened at 10 sharp.

_"Enter!"_ They heard Grimer say over the intercom. The lucky cartoons all entered; the gates closing behind them.

"_Stay and watch the show_!" They stopped and looked. There was nothing in sight! Then, popping out of the ground, electronic Charmander statues came out. They then started singing and dancing to the tune of 'Must be Santa."

"_Who's here ready for some pumped up fun?" They sang._

"_Who's here to make children play and run?_

_Pumped up fun, play and run?_

_Must be Grimer! Must be Grimer! Must be Grimmmmmeeeeerrrr!_

_Who's here to make some goo?_

_Who's here to make do?_

_Pumped up fun, play and run, make some goo, make do?_

_Must be Grimer, must be Grimer, must be Grimmmeeemer!_

_Who's the coolest poke in town?_

_If you're sad, who's here to make that frown go upside down?_

_Pumped up fun, play and run, make some goo, make do, coolest in town, frown upside down?_

_Must be Grimer, must be Grimer, must be Grimmmmmerrrrr_!

_Who is a special friend?_

_Who is a long- lasting trend?_

_Pumped up fun, play and run_, _make some goo, make do, coolest in town, frown upside down, special friend, long-lasting trend?_

_Must be Grimer, must be Grimer, must be Grimmmeeemer!_

_Grimer! Here he is_!" The statues all disappeared underground.

The cartoons looked. Grimer was nowhere in sight.

"_Hello there_!" Grimer said between Phineas and Timmy. The two boys both started. Grimer laughed.

_"Oh my gosh_!" Phineas breathed, heart pounding in his chest. "You _scared _us! We almost jumped out of our _skins!"_

"_Yeah!_" Timmy added. "You almost gave us all _heart attacks_!"

"I'm sorry." Grimer laughed. "But it was just so _funny_! Did you see the look on your faces! It was _hilarious_!"

"_No,_ it wasn't!" Timmy told him. "You could've _killed_ us from _fright!"_ Grimer stopped laughing.

"You're right." He said. "_Sorry!"_ He looked at Phineas. "But, that was a grimetastic show, was it not?"

"I suppose." Phineas said. "But Ferb and I could do better."

"Oh you _could, could_ you?"

_"Yeah!_ Like there could be fireworks, balloons, steamers, a banner, candy to toss, spotlights, and a real live band!"

_"Wow_! You got it _made!"_

"Yeah well, with Ferb and me around; possibilities are _endless_! Imagination _rocks!"_

_"Well, come on_!" Grimer led them to the entrance. "Time for the funnest tour of your life!" They followed him in.

"Why were you watching the show with us?" Wendy wanted to know. "Why didn't you speak elsewhere?"

"It's the only place where I can see my bud, Charmander!" Grimer answered. "Or rather, statues of him anyway. Since, I'm going solo in this story. Anyways, come on!" They followed him to a small room.

"What is _this?_!" Timmy asked Grimer in the small room, when they all were at the small door. The little pink-hatted boy looked around. "It looks like a doll house in here; which is making me want to puke!"

"Well, don't puke over my nails!" Wendy told him looking at her red polished fingernails. "I just had it Manicure and a Pedicure for this special day."

_"Nah!"_ Bowser said. "She goes gets them done everyday! This day isn't nearly spe…" Wendy stomped her foot on her father. Her father yelled in pain.

"_Yeah!"_ Wendy admitted. "But today my nails and toenails are sparkly hot pink for the occasion."

"Anyways," Bowser continued, he pointed at the grimy blob. "I think you already puked." Grimer felt insulted.

_"What!_" Timmy said. "That's not my puke; that's our tour guide who looks like puke!" Grimer felt insulted again.

_"I…look like puke_?" Grimer asked. "I never felt so insulted in all my life! I may be gross, but I am not puke, and frankly sir-"

"Well it's _true_!" Wendy told him. "You are puky, ugly…" Grimer felt sadder at each word she said. Phineas felt sorry for him. "I wouldn't kiss you for my _life_! You slimy, gross, thi-" Phineas had enough! He wouldn't let Wendy insult the tour guide any longer. He skidded in between them.

_"Knock it off Wendy_!" He snapped "Don't you know that it doesn't matter what's on the outside?" He smiled at Grimer, Grimer smiled back. "The inside, now that's what truly counts."

"_Whatever_! I still say my nails are the most _beautiful_! Aaaaand I still say _he's_ ugly."

"And I say," Nermal added. "I'm the word's _cutest _kitty cat!"

_"Poyo, Poyo_!" Kirby said, not having a clue what this was about.

_"Now then_," Grimer continued. "_Here we go_!" He pulled out some keys, and placed it in the door. There was goo all over the keys. Everybody made disgusted noises except Kirby. Grimer unlocked the door.

_"Welcome_!" He said as the door opened and he put his keys away. "To the food room." The room inside looked bigger. Much bigger. Phineas's mouth fell open, it was not like any factory room he'd ever heard of. There were rolling green fields of mint green grass and trees with brilliant pastel colors. There was a huge waterfall and a gushing river all enclosed under a glass roof. It was all beautiful.

_"Come on!" _Grimer urged. Everybody followed him. Kirby's mouth watered at all the food, to him, it was paradise!

"Eat anything you like." Grimer explained. Kirby was about to go, when Tiff stopped him. She looked at the pokemon.

"Wait a minute." She said. "We can _eat _in here?"

"Yes!" Grimer answered her. "This is the food room after all. Everything's in here is eatable! The grass, trees, ceiling, even I'm eatable! But…"

_"EWWWWWW_!" Wendy shrieked. "Who would want to eat you? Talk about _disgusting_!"

"_Exactly_! Now, run along cartoons! Eat to your heart's content!" The cartoons all ran.

"Oh, and don't eat your tour mates." Grimer added. "This isn't an island or a cave. We'll not be savages, now enjoy!" The cartoons all continued what they were doing.

_"Oh Phineas_." Grimer said. Phineas and Reginald stopped, and turned to see what Grimer wanted.

"Yes Grimer?" Phineas asked. "What is it? What do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to say thanks for having my back kid. That took guts." He was about to wrap his arm around Phineas, when the boy stepped away, nervously.

"Sure, no prob; don't mention it. Now… I think there's some candy in here with our names on them. Got to go. Come on Grandpa!" He then ran off. His grandpa followed after him. Grimer sighed.

"Knew it." He said sadly. "No one will hug Grimer, just me and me alone." He held his head.

Phineas was about to get a lollypop off a tree when Wendy snatched it away. The two looked at each other.

"_Ha, ha_!" She laughed. "_Too slow!_"

"You know," Phineas changed the subject. "Grimer really has a way with imagination, doesn't he?"

_"Whatever_!" Wendy said. "Imagination and creativity is for low rate losers like you!"

"You're telling that to the person who made a rollercoaster, had chariot races, made a portal to mars, made fighting tree- bots,…"

"Again, _loser_!" Wendy went away, licking her lollypop. Phineas sighed, and got another lollypop for himself.

_"Come on Wanda_!" Timmy said, eating the grass. "Come eat with me!"

_"Nope_!" Wanda answered. "I refuse. Starting right now, I'm on a chocolate-free diet, and that's it!" Timmy shrugged.

"_Okay!_ But you don't know what you're missing!" Timmy ate on.

"That's just fine with me. I don't care about the chocolate grass, chocolate flowers, chocolate cake…" Her mouth began to water, her eyes glazed over. "Chocolate cupcakes, chocolate chip… ohhhh, I just can't take it anymore! I just have to have it! _CHOCOLATE!_!" Wanda then ate away at whatever things she saw. Timmy smiled.

"Knew you couldn't resist." He ate on.

Kirby ate and ate. When he rubbed his tummy after he ate a whole watermelon in one gulp, he noticed the river. He went to look at it. It was brown! His eyes began to twinkle, and he began to lick his lips, hungrily.

"_Poyo!_" He said, sounding hypnotized. The river must be made of chocolate or something. He then heard the waterfall. He looked at it, it was brown too. He got excited again. This is heaven!

He then bent down, and started sipping the water down his mouth.

"_What is this_?" Tiff wanted to know as soon as the tour crowded around the river. "It's _dirty! Yuck_, Grimer don't you know you're _polluting _it? _Yuck, gross_!"

"This is my chocolate river." Grimer explained. "It runs ten _trillion_ gallons an hour. Look at my waterfall!" They all looked at the waterfall. "It's churning the chocolate. You know, no factory in this universe mixes its chocolate by waterfall… Except this one, I suppose. Isn't it amazing?"

"_Wow!"_ Phineas breathed. "That's all chocolate? _Cooool!"_

Wendy turned to her dad.

_"Daddy_." She said sweetly. "I want a chocolate river and a chocolate waterfall." Her dad was about to say something when Tiff screamed. They turned to see her near Kirby, who was scooping madly at the river.

"Kirby, get away from there!" Tiff shouted at him. "You could fall in!"

"_She's right_!" Grimer said, going near them. "My river shouldn't be touched by any star warrior's or anybody for that matter, hands whatsoever… Especially mine. You're _contaminating _it! Kirby, please I beg you, don't…" Too late, Kirby fell in. The cartoons all gasped as Kirby came to the surface.

"_Star warrior overboard_!" Timmy laughed.

"_Save him!"_ Tiff hollered. "Save him, help him out!"

Phineas looked for something; anything that could help. The boy then saw a gigantic lollypop. He hatched an idea, and grabbed it. He held it over Kirby.

_"Quick Kirby_!" He shouted. "_Grab it!"_

Kirby was about to grab it when something sucked him away. He tried to swim, but he kept being pulled in.

"What's_ happening_?" Tiff commanded to know.

"He's being sucked in." Grimer answered. "The current is pulling him in; he's going up that pipe."

"_WHAT PIPE?"_ Grimer pointed. Then, the cartoons all saw the pipe. Kirby frantically tried to swim away.

"_SWIM _KIRBY_, SWIM! SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE_!"

_"Too late_." Grimer said. Tiff looked at him in question.

"What do you mean?"

"The current is too strong. He won't make it." Tiff looked back. Grimer was right. Kirby then got sucked up, and got stuck halfway. Tiff gasped.

"_KIRBY!"_ Kirby wiggled and wiggled, he couldn't get free.

_"He's stuck!_" Phineas observed. He then looked at his grandfather. "Grandpa, how long will he be in there?"

"I don't know, my boy." His grandpa answered. "I guess it's his roundness that's making him stick there like glue."

_"He's blocking all the chocolate_!" Timmy added. Then he turned to his godmother. "I don't think you want that chocolate Wanda." Wanda agreed with a panicked nod.

_"Don't worry_." Grimer assured them. "The pressure will get him out. Great pressure is building up behind the blockage in the pipe. Look, watch!" Then, just like a bullet, Kirby shot up the pipe.

_"He's gone_!" Wanda said. _"Where'd he go_?" Then, music started playing.

_"Uhhhhhh_!" Grimer groaned. "I know I said I'm going solo in this story, but I can't _take _it anymore. I need my buddy!" Then, the same Charmander statues from before popped out of the ground. The real Charmander then came by Grimer's side.

_"Cartoons_," He said. "_Enjoy the song!"_ Grimer then began singing while the statues started dancing in the background.

"_Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, the star warrior with an appetite," _Grimer sang.

"_Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, who always must take a bite!_

_If he does, he'll surly win the fight! _

"_Win the fight!" The charmanders chorused. Grimer sang again._

"_He'll have watermelon, pizza, steak; he'll eat all day, so for him, there's no break!"_

"_No break!" The charmanders sang._

"_Inhale, eat, devour; he'll even go for foods that are spicy and sour!"_

"_Spicy and Sour!"_

"_He'll eat every food, cause he's always going to be in a hungry mood"_

"_Always in the mood!"_

"_Everything is eatable, to him, everything's suitable!"_

"_Everything!"_

"_True, you need food to survive and live. You need food to stay alive!_

_Now, there's something we have to say readers, and this is no lie!"_

"_No lie!"_

"_We know eating is a must, but eat all day and you're gut just might bust"_

"_Just might bust!"_

"_You must eventually have to stop, or like a bubble, you will pop!"_

" _POP!"_

"_Readers, this isn't a lie. Stop eating all those pies, or eventually, you'll die!" _The Charmanders all gasped.

"_Die!"_

"_So, heed my warnings or you might die!"_

"_Heed his warnings, or you might die!" _The song ended. The statues all submerged under the ground.

_"Sooooo _true." Wanda said.

"_Oh great!_" Timmy complained _"Education-y stuff_! They couldn't wait 'til tomorrow, _could _they?" Tiff looked horror-struck.

"_Die_? You mean he's-" Grimer turned to Tiff.

"_What? Oh, no no no_… Did my song give you the impression that he was- _Oh no, _he's fine! A little more chocolaty than you might like- But…" Grimer looked at his friend.

"Charmander, could you bring Tiff to the Fudge room?" Charmander nodded, and took Tiff's hand. Tiff gasped.

_"The Fudge Room_?" She wanted to know. "Is that where he's gone? What are they going to do to him there?"

"That's where that pipe will go to. He'll be there waiting for you, chocolate-covered head to toe."

"_You terrible pokemon_!"

_"Come on!"_ Charmander smiled at Tiff, and pulled her away. "No more tears, little missy. Let's go to Kirby before he eats everything in the factory."

"And we don't want that do we?" Grimer added. He then waved as they departed. _"Bye, farewell, adieu, ciao_!" Grimer then turned to the eight remaining cartoons.

"What kind of crazy place are you running here Grimer?" Jon asked.

_"Uhhhh…."_ Grimer hesitated.

"_Well?" _They then heard a boat in the river, run by Pikmin, that just came down the river.

"_Oh look, a boat!_ Everybody hop on!" The boat stopped allowing the cartoons to board. Jon sighed as he followed Nermal onto the boat.

"_Deja Vu!"_ Phineas told Grimer as he and the others took their seats. _"Grimer_! I saw a boat like this and weird creatures driving it down a river like this! It was when Ferb and I were in that factory for our Perry Inaction Figures; it was all so _weird!"_

"Of course you did." Grimer said, then shouted over the engine. _"Start the boat_!" The boat then took off, down the chocolaty river.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe I'm on a boat!" Nermal said, racing all over the deck of the boat. "This is the life! _I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat!"_

"Nermal, sit down." Jon told the excited cat. Nermal sat down on the seat next to him.

_"Daddy-kins_," Wendy said to her father. "I want a boat like this one, servants rowing it and all."

"Okay sweetie." Bowser lied. "I'll see what I can do." Wendy scowled at him, knowing that he was lying. She turned around.

Grimer, with a wooden spoon, scooped up some of the river chocolate, and offered it to Phineas.

_"Here kid_!" He said. "Have some of the chocolate river. It's delicious." Phineas took the spoon, and sipped the chocolate. He put it down when done.

_"It's great_!" He exclaimed. "The best I ever tasted. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"Don't mention it kid. Anytime at all." He took back the spoon from Phineas, re-dipped it in the river, and offered it to Reginald. Reginald took it, sipped it, and smacked his lips when handing it back. Grimer took it, and put it away.

_"Smashing_!" Reginald complimented. "Just smashing! You really know how to make chocolate, Grimer." The pokemon blushed.

_"Oh stop it, stop it!"_ He said. "You're making me blush. You really like it?"

_"Oh, yes, yes_! Great taste that is." Grimer smiled.

Suddenly, the boat was headed towards a tunnel. Inside was pitch black.

_"Uh, Grimer_." Jon spoke. "I-I don't like the looks of this. I want to get off!"

"Oh Jon." Nermal said_. "Pish-Posh_, don't be a chicken! _Come on, _let's discover the unknown!"

"Okay." Jon agreed. "But let's discover the unknown somewhere else, somewhere less dark and creepy."

"We can't get off." Grimer assured him. "But don't worry, the Pikmin know where they're going." The cartoons blinked, confused.

_"Where_?" Wanda asked. Grimer shrugged.

_"It's the unknown!"_ He admitted. "So I don't know where they're going. They could be going anywhere. Disney World, Chuck E. Cheese's, Legoland California, Sea World, Six Flags, I don't know, but _they _do!"

The boat then gained speed, then went up and down some waves like a rollercoaster. The cartoons except Grimer screamed, some with fear, and some with excitement.

_"What goes up_…" Phineas started, as the boat went up on a wave.

"May never come down?" Wendy guessed, afraid.

_"No!_" Timmy finished. "_Must come doooooown_!" The cartoons screamed their screams as they went down a big drop.

_SPLASH! _They splashed down, chocolate flying and hitting Bowser and Wendy. They screamed. The other cartoons laughed.

"She got her wish!" Reginald laughed. "The river!"

_"Yeah_!" Phineas agreed. They laughed and laughed.

"_Not my nails_!" Wendy screamed. "_Not my beautiful nails_!"

_"Not me_!" Bowser shouted. "Why not Wendy? Oh wait, Wendy is getting drenched in chocolate too. But still, why me? _Why me_?" The cartoons stopped laughing.

"What a good sense in conclusion." Phineas observed. "I began my summer adventures on a roller coaster, and now I'm ending on one! What a coincidence!"

"_There's no earthly way of knowing_," Grimer started singing as the boat went on and on. The cartoons looked at him as the Giant Baby Head passed by. Phineas noticed it.

"Hey, how did the Giant Baby Head get in here?" Phineas asked.

_"Which direction we're going." Grimer continued. "No knowing where we are rowing. Which way the river is flowing? Is it raining, snowing, is a hurricane a blowing? The danger must be growing. YES, THE DANGER IS GROWING, THERY'RE NOT SHOWING ANY SIGN OF SLOWING!"_

"Wanda." Timmy said as he held onto his godmother. "The tour guide is creeping me out."

"Yeah I know." Wanda agreed, comforting his godson. "He's scaring me too I imagine he's scaring _all _of us; but don't worry, we'll get through; you'll see."

"_Make him stop Daddy!_" Wendy whined. Bowser stood up and looked serious. "He's going to _kill_ us! Well, I don't care for the others but still, he's going to _kill_ us daddy!"

_"GRIMER_!" He roared. "_STOP, OR I'LL EAT YOUR PIKMIN FOR DINNER!" _

_"Stop the boat_!" Grimer ordered. The boat then stopped in a sudden halt. "_We're here!" _

The cartoons looked up. They were in what seemed like a cave. Each cave corner had rooms. Signs on the doors read 'whipped, coffee, diary, vanilla, and hair cream.' Phineas and his grandpa looked at each other.

"_Hair cream?"_ They both asked at once. They were both wondering the same thing, what could Grimer possibly use hair cream for?

_"My fellow cartoons_," Grimer said to everybody. The cartoons all looked at him. "If I can get your attention, I'd like to introduce you to the most secret and most interesting room of my entire factory." The cartoons looked, as they entered a room labeled 'Inventing Room.'

"My Inventing Room. Where all of my inventions are simmering and cooking. Remember, no touching, messing about, telling, and no tasting. _Have fun_!" The cartoons raced in.

Grimer was right! There were inventions everywhere!

"_Wow!"_ Phineas said, breath taken. "This is amazing all right! Too bad, we didn't make these this summer. _Oh well_! Maybe next summer!" Nermal rushed past.

_"Wow_!" He said, happily. "I can't believe I'm in here! You know why I'm in here right? I'm in here because I'm the…"

_"World's cutest kitty cat_!" All of the other cartoons shouted together, irritated. Nermal blinked in surprise.

_"Wow_!" he spoke. "_You're right!_ How did you ever guess?"

"Here's a clue." Timmy told him. "Probably because you say it _every time_! _Hello?_! You're annoying us to death here!"

_"I am_? Well, it's _true!"_ He batted his eyes. "I'm _irresistible_!" The cartoons groaned, and went to explore.

"_Hey!_" Nermal snapped. "Stop ignoring my charm! I'm cute, and you know it!"

_"Hey kitty cat."_ Grimer told him. "Just chill okay? It's not cool to brag all the time. You're constantly getting on all of our nerves. We know you're the cutest, but just chillax okay?" Grimer went away.

"_No_!" Nermal said. "I will _not _chillax! I must inform the world about my cuteness; _everyone_ must know!" He then dashed off to what the other cartoons were looking at.

It was a great big long machine. Tubes and a conveyer belt at the end. Colorful round spherical candies came out.

"_Wow, Grymestimers_!" Nermal observed. "_Cool!"_

_"Fantastic_ _Grymestimers_." Grimer explained. "_Go on!_ Take as many as you like!" The cartoons excitedly took some. Grimer went between Timmy and Phineas, who put extras in their pockets.

"Giving some to your girlfriends boys?" He asked. They looked at him. Timmy gave a disgusted look.

_"Eww_!" He said. "Tootie is _not _my girlfriend, _yuck!_ I'm giving some to Trixie Tang, now _that's_ the girl of my dreams!"

_"Whatever_." Grimer said. He looked at Phineas next.

"I have a girl whose a friend, but Isabella and I are just _that;_ friends." Phineas told him. "We're not boyfriend/girlfriend or anything like that. Besides, I'm not the romantic type."

"You might say that now." Grimer explained to him. "But, you'll learn when you're older. She's all over you, _lover boy_!" Grimer then went away. Phineas looked at the disembarking Pokemon like he was crazy, and then ate his Grymestimer. He rubbed his tummy, and smacked his lips. It was downright tasty! He went to explore some more.

_"Oooh_!" Nermal cried. "A gum maker!" He was peering over a machine that made bubble gum.

"Bubblegum with a three course meal." Grimer told him. "Chew this, and there's no need for Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner. That specific gum contains tomato soup, baked potato and roast beef, and blueberry pie and cream."

"_Awesome!"_ Nermal said. He then went to look at more machines, irritating the Pikmin each time.

_"Cool_! A chocolate jump-rope!" He jumped in the chocolate rope operated by a machine, getting cat hair all over it.

_"Cool_! Chocolate pudding in a tube!"

_"Cool_! A chocolate clock on the wall!"

_"Cool_! Chocolate bunnies, chicks, and a chocolate model of the entire factory!"

"If he says 'cool' one more time; I swear, I'm going to kill that cat." Timmy said, irritated. Phineas turned to him.

"But you can't kill him." He explained. "The author of this story confirms no one will die in this story."

"Well I _wish_ I could!" Wanda was about to say something when Timmy beat her to it. "And _I know; I know_! It's against Da Rules… He's just dang annoying okay?"

"And is sort of immoral." Wanda added through a mouthful of chocolate. Nermal came by Timmy.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves." He admitted, batting his eyes. "But I _got_ to make sure I have _everybody's_ attention. After all, I am the…"

"_We know; we know_!" All the cartoons shouted at once. "_The world's cutest kitty cat!_" Nermal blinked in shock, and then batted his eyes again.

_"Yep!"_ He confessed. "That's me, cuter then you! In fact, there should be a song about my cuteness."

"_No_!" Timmy cried. "Not a song, _ugh_! I'd rather be _tortured by Vicky_ then listen to you sing!"

_"Yes_!" Nermal continued. "There _should _be a song! _Everybody _should know about my cuteness!" He went to the yogurt machine, and turned around, and started to sing.

"I would invent earplugs for you all." Grimer told the cartoons. "But they're all in my office, and by the time I get them, the song would be over. I could make them out of chocolate, but you may not want that. So we have to listen I guess!" All the cartoons groaned.

"_I'm the world's cutest kitty cat," _Nermal sang.

"_And I know that as a fact_

_Unlike Garfield, I am not fat._

_My eyes, I can bat_

_Cause I'm the world's cutest kitty cat_

_I'm a gem, I'm a jewel. Now isn't that just too cool?_

_Everybody wants me, I'm the cat's me-ow!_

_People will want to take photos of me, can't you see?_

_They'll say 'Gosh! What a darling!' and that is a fact_

_I'm not ugly or fat. I'm the world's cutest kitty cat." _Grimer whispered to Jon.

"Are you sure Nermal's a boy?" Grimer asked. "Because this song implies he's a female."

"He's male I'm afraid." Jon whispered back. Nermal continued.

"_Yeah, I'm the world's cutest kitty cat, the world's cutest kitty cat_

_What do you think of that?_

_I'm the world's cutest kitty caaaaaattttt! I'm the world's cutest kitty cat!" _Then, _KERSPAT_! He fell into the yogurt machine!

Jon panicked, and looked inside. Nermal was covered in pink yogurt! Nermal looked at himself, and screamed.

"I'm covered in pink goo!" He shouted. "This isn't cute at all! It's the opposite of cute, it's… it's… disgusting! I need a bath! Yeah, that what I need; a bath! Oh Jon!" He called to the cartoonist. "Jon, I'm covered from head to tail in this gross pink goo! I need a bath! I demand a bath! Can I have a bath…" He then put on his cute face, batting his eyes. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Then he got shocked by his own yogurt-covered communication collar! He screamed. "_JOOOOOOON!"_

When he died down; Nermal was all puffed up and fluffy! All the cartoons burst out laughing, except Jon and Phineas.

"Nermal." Jon told the cat. "I hate to say it, but you were really annoying. So you sort of got what you deserved." Nermal couldn't believe it.

"_What?"_ The cat asked, dumbstruck. "What do you mean I was _annoying?_ You can't say that Jon, _Jon_!" But because the communication color was busted, all they heard was frantic mews.

_"Well,_" Grimer told the cartoons. "At least we don't have to hear her…"

_"Him_!" Jon corrected.

_"Right_!" Grimer continued. "At least we don't have to hear _him_ irritate us anymore." He looked at Jon. "Are you sure he's not a girl?"

"Yes." Jon said, irritated. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well okay!" He slid back, Charmander and the Charmander statues appeared again. "Song time!"

"What?" Timmy wanted to know. "Another song? You know Grimer, I think I'll take those chocolate earplugs now."

_"Too late_!" Grimer said. "Just sit back and listen. Don't worry kid, it won't take long!" Music began to play, the Charmanders danced, and Grimer started to sing.

"Dear_ readers and cartoons, don't brag" Grimer began._

"Don't_ brag_!" Charmander sang. Grimer sang again.

"Do_ it all day and you'll get on all of our nerves. Now that's just a drag._

"A_ real drag!" The Charmanders chorused._

"_Don't you annoy, you may be happy, but to your friends, that's no joy!"_

"_No joy!"_

"_So readers and cartoons, don't irritate or brag! That'll be a real drag!"_

" _Don't you irritate or brag!"_

"Because_ that will be a big drag_!"

"That_ will be a big drag!" _The song ended_. _The statues submerged back underground.

"So what you think?" Grimer asked them.

"There's going to be an important massage in all of your songs isn't there?" Timmy guessed.

_"Exacto mundo_!" Grimer told him. "Isn't it great my pink-hatted friend? It's like you're in school. Isn't that _cool_? Now, you won't be a fool!"

"Uh, unless you're singing, Can you not rhyme?"

_"Okay_! Your wish is my command. _See_? Your fairies aren't the only ones that can grant wishes."

"_Whatever."_

"_Uh, Grimer_." Jon spoke up. "I don't mean to interrupt the tour or anything but; where are the Pikmin taking Nermal?" They looked, the Pikmin had all grabbed Nermal, and were heading out of the room.

"To their ship, the Onion." Grimer explained. "So she can be queen of Mar…" He then looked at Phineas. "I mean Queen of Pluto."

_"Uh Grimer_," Wanda said. "There are two things wrong with that. _One_, Nermal is a boy, and _two,_ Pluto is _not _a planet anymore." Grimer smiled guiltily.

_"See?"_ He said. "I learned something from someone in my tour group. You learn something new everyday."

"They took him to their _spaceship_?"

_"No!"_ Grimer laughed. "I was only joshing! They are taking her… err I mean _him_, to the cleaning room. They're going to clean him… hey, I sad it _right _this time! Anyways, he also needs a time-out for the rest of the day. Even though he only meows now; he should probably go rest, and it's more for his safety than anyone else's." Grimer looked at Timmy briefly before calling for Charmander.

_"Yes_?" Charmander asked.

"I need you to take Jon to the cleaning room, then to the Time-Out Chair okay?" Charmander agreed, took Jon's hand, and off they went.

"You have a Time-Out Chair?" Jon wanted to know. Grimer waved as they departed.

_"Bye_!" Grimer called. "_Au- revior, Aloha, ciao, Auf Wiedersehen, adieu_!" Timmy looked at the Pokemon.

"How many languages do you know?" The boy asked. Grimer smiled nervously.

"I have a lot of English-to-foreign language books in my slime pocket!"

"That's just creepy… and just plain disgusting."

"Yeah it is. Now, _come on! Off to the next room_!" Off they went to the next room, awaiting what will happen next at the amazing factory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next room they went to was a hallway, on the walls were allot of different foods. Grimer stopped. The other cartoons stopped too.

"What's the holdup Grimer?" Timmy asked him. "This can't possibly be the next room; it's nothing but a hallway with different foods on the wall. _What gives?_"

"I must show you this room." Grimer told them.

_"Why?_ There's nothing to see here. It's nothing but wall!"

_"Aw!_ That is where you are wrong my pink hatted friend!"

"What do you mean?" Grimer went closer to the wall, and turned to face them.

"This is lickable wallpaper."

_ "Lickable wallpaper_?" Phineas wanted to know.

"_Yeah_!" Grimer explained. "Lick a picture, and it tastes exactly like that food item. Lick a strawberry, tastes like a strawberry. Lick a watermelon, tastes like watermelon. A banana, well you get the picture. _Go on, try it_! Lick to your heart's content!" The cartoons started licking the wallpaper.

_"MMMM_!" Timmy said, licking a brownie. "Poof will like this place Wanda; I got a brownie!"

"Not to mention Kirby." Wanda added, licking at a chocolate bar. "If he was still here; he would suck up the whole wallpaper!"

_"Yeah!_ Then, we'll have _nothing_ to lick!" He next licked at a chocolate coated doughnut.

"_Grandpa!_" Phineas told him, licking a banana. "Grimer's right; this _does _taste like a banana!"

_"What joy_!" Reginald said as he saw a picture of a haggis. "He even has a haggis!" He licked at the haggis.

_"Go on!"_ Grimer urged. "There are even drinks! Chocolate milk or regular, apple, orange, grape juice; you name it! The grimeberries tastes like grimeberries!" Wendy looked at him.

"_Grimeberries?_" She asked. "That's disgusting! Besides, there's no such thing!" Grimer looked at her.

"We are the magic makers." Grimer told her. "We are also the dream makers." He looked at the others. "Now come on cartoons! There's plenty more to see." The cartoons followed Grimer to the next room.

"That Grimer thinks he is so smart." Wendy mumbled to herself. "Grimeberries_, yeah right_! What does he know?" She then followed the others.

The next room there went to had bubbles everywhere! A generator was in the center, and a big fan at the top of the ceiling. Grimzzy Drinks were on a cabinet beside the generator.

"_Bubbles, bubbles everywhere_!" Grimer explained. "But not a drop to drink."

"What do they do Grimer?" Phineas wanted to know.

"Grimzzy Drinks," Grimer answered. "are very powerful. They fill you with gas. It lifts you off the ground like a balloon."

_"Cool_!" Timmy said. "We got to try some! We can go real high!"

"_Eww!_" Wendy said. "Who wants to float like a balloon, not me!"

"I think it'll be cool!" Phineas told her. "Can we Grimer?"

"I'm sorry." Grimer apoligized. "But it's extremely powerful. You could all get stuck in the fan, and die a painful death. Now come on. Don't stay behind, there's still plenty to see!" All followed Grimer, except Reginald. Phineas was about to go, when he sensed that his grandpa wasn't following. He looked behind him. His grandpa had a Grimzzy Drink in his hand.

"What're you doing Grandpa?" Phineas asked. "Come on; the tour is going to continue without us if we don't hurry."

"Just a drink." Reginald pleaded "What is the harm in that? Let's have some fun!"

"No Grandpa." Phineas said. "Grimer said it's too powerful. We can't! The fan will shred us into bits; we'll die up there! _Come!_" He took the bottle, put it away, and took his Grandpa to where the tour group was.

"Is this the boy that helped me fulfill my dream of jumping over that gorge?" Renegald asked. "Come on lad; where's the fun, where's the adventure?" Phineas didn't reply; he led his Grandpa until they caught up to the tour group in the next room.

The room was jam packed with Pachirisus everywhere! They were all at work, shelling nuts. In the center was a spiral floor that led to a hole. The Pachirisus sometimes chucked their nuts down the hole.

"What are these electric squirrels _doing?"_ Timmy asked.

"They're shelling nuts." Grimer answered. "Checking to see if they're bad or not. If they're bad, they chuck them behind into the hole which leads to the Garbage chute where they will be burned each Monday. If they're good, they put them aside until pickup every 25 minutes."

"Why use Parchirisus?" Reginald spoke. "Why not Pikmin?"

"Because Pikmin's hands are too weak." Grimer replied. "They can't shell like Parcirisus can. They aren't strong enough."

"Did you train these Parchrisus yourself?" Phineas asked Grimer. "I mean, they all are obviously trained. How did you do it?"

That my friends is classified information." The cartoons looked at him. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I just can't." The cartoons all looked at them all hard at work. Wendy looked at her father.

_"Daddy,"_ She began. "I want a…"

"Let me guess," Phineas interrupted. The girl Koopa looked at him. "you want a Parchrisu right? But, not just any one, you want a _trained _one from Grimer; am I right?" Wendy scowled at him.

"You know," Phineas continued. "You are more annoying then that Nermal kitten. You are very spoiled. You remind me of that high school girl in those movies that Candace watches sometimes. In fact that girl sounds _exactly_ like Candace, and even _acts_ like her. She even looks kind of like her too!"

"That's just plain creepy." Wendy told him.

"Yeah." The boy agreed. "Yeah it is." Wendy turned to her father again.

_"Daddy_," she repeated. "I want one of Grimer's trained Pachirisus."

"Okay sugar." Her father said. "We're get one when we get home, if we get home."

_"No!"_ Wendy whined. "I want one _NOW!_" She went to the floor, and put on her many temper tantrums. _"I want one, I want one,_ _I WANT ONE_!" Bowser sighed, and looked at Grimer.

"Alright Grimer, how much for these squirrel thingies? Name your price. Wait, I'm broke, and why are we naming prices when I can just steal one? Oopsy me!"

"Oh she can't have one. She can't steal one either, she can go to jail for that" Grimer answered. Wendy stood up immediately.

"_Who says I can't?_" She demanded.

"The blobby glob did sweetheart." Bowser assured her.

"Well, I'm going to steal one weather you dweebs like it or not!" She then went under the gate. She was now on the other side.

"_Uh, sweetheart_." Grimer told her. "You're not supposed to do this. Now come back before you get hurt!"

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Wendy asked. "I hate it when cartoons tell me what to do! I'm evil; therefore I don't have to obey you."

"Well, that's true. But, come back anyways! _Please?_ Before something bad happens?" Wendy snickered, and went foreword.

"Uh little girl, little girl. _Stop right there_!"

Wendy then turned around, and music started playing in the background.

_"Here we go again_." Phineas said, unamused. .

_"Great_!" Timmy added sarcastically. "Just what we need; a song by bratty Koopa!

Wendy then started her song.

"_I want a palace, one that's all for me and pink." _She sang.

"_But I don't want it later; I want it in a blink!_

_I want a pony, mostly I want everything_

_Everything I like that's ever made, I want it!_

_I want diamonds, because those are a girls' best friends_

_I want fashion, everything up to the latest trends!_

_I'm going to have a ball when I get my personal shopping mall!_

_Everything I desire, I want it!_

_I want to be empress of America, sitting on my throne_

_Talking all day on my phone!_

_I want unlimited amounts of ice cream_

_If I don't get everything I want, I'm going to SCREAM! _

_I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!_

_My parents, it's me who they pamper_

_But if you bozos take the things I want, I am going to loose my temper!_

_I want it, it's all mine! You can't have it, not even if you pay me a dime! _

_If you want it, too bad! You're going to have to answer to my dad!_

_I want it!_

_Everything is mine, I want it_

_All the time, I want it!_

_Don't care how, I want it now! Don't care how, I want it now!_

_I WANT IT!" _ Wendy went to find the right Pachirisu for her.

"Uh little girl." Grimer spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. _Come back_!"

"She's not going to listen to you." Timmy told Grimer.

"Yeah I know." Grimer agreed. "Still, it's worth a try. That kid is wicked with a capital W."

_"Hey!"_ Bowser said. "This is my daughter we're talking about." Then below, he shouted. "_Go Wendy! WHOOO_; pick a nice juicy plump one!"

Wendy saw one, and stared at it. The squirrel pokemon did the same. Wendy's hands then reached out for it.

"I pick you!" She said with a spooky grin. Terrified, the Pachirisu jumped down and called for his friends. Wendy jumped back.

She stepped back as the now Pachrisu army ran towards her. She fall back and screamed as they all attacked her, pinning her to the ground.

The head Pachrisu went on her forehead, and knocked his knuckles on her. He then tried to listen to see if he could hear something.

"What is that Pachrisu doing?" Phineas asked.

"The head Pachrisu, Rick," Grimer explained. "is checking to see if she is a bad nut or not."

"And if she's a bad nut," Timmy spoke. "she'll go down the garbage chute right?" Grimer nodded.

_"Exactly_!" The pokemon replied. Bowser laughed.

"_That's stupid_!" The Koopa king said. "There's no way my daughter is a bad nut! I raised her myself!"

Down below, Rick looked surprised. He and his friends then dragged the screaming Koopa towards the chute.

_"Slimly goo_!" Grimer cried out. "She _was a_ bad nut!"

"I'm not surprised." Timmy concluded. "She was driving us nuts."

"_Yeah._" Phineas agreed. "I agree."

"I think we all agree Phineas my boy." Reginald added.

"You guys are such dimwits!" Bowser laughed. "They could be leading her to a happy place. They could crown her as her queen, and help us defeat those no good plumbers for me, then I can kidnap the Princess! _WHOO;_ go crazy squirrels_, go!_ Make my daughter your queen!"

_"Uh, _I don't think…" Grimer started.

"_Shut up you_!" Bowser roared. "They're going to make her their queen. _You see! You'll all see_!"

_"Okay_! If that what you believe; _go for it_! But personally, I don't think that's the case."

The Pachirisus then dumped her in. Wendy screamed.

"DADDY, _HELP_!" She yelled.

"_Told ya_!" Grimer told her father. Bowser growled at the pokemon when his daughter screamed for help again. Grimer was about to put in the keys when Bowser jumper over the gate.

_"Screw the keys_!" He said. "Can't you see this is a life and death situation here?" To the hole he shouted. "_Coming Wendy;_ have no fear, _daddy's coming_!" He then started running. He then stopped.

"Wait, why am I running to save my daughter?" He heard the scream again and shrugged. "This is completely out of character for me, but _oh well;_ _coming Wendy_!" He started running again.

Grimer turned to the other cartoons. Charmander and the statures appeared.

"It's song time isn't it?" Timmy observed.

_"You betha_!" The pokemon told him. Timmy sighed.

"You know; I sense a pattern going on." Grimer began his song with his dancers dancing in the background.

"_When your kids are real brats." _He sang.

"_Real brats!" _The Charmanders sang. Grimer sang again.

"_What do you think will come of that?"_

"_Come of that?"_

"_Blaming on the spoiled kids, now that's a shame!_

"_What a shame!"_

"_That's so lame!"_

"_Very lame!"_

"_I know who to blame!" _The Charmanders gasped_._

"_You do? Who?"_

"_Now brace yourselves, the mother and father!" _The Charmanders all gasped again.

"_What? Why?_

"_They pampered her every need! They showed her the nasty ways of greed!"_

"_Oh no!_

"_Readers, don't play this game. If you do, __**YOU **__will be lame!"_

"_You will be lame, what a crying shame!"_

"_So don't be a brat, don't be a brat!"_

"_Don't be a brat, don't be a brat!"_

"_Like Wendy's no good mom, and no good dad! Don't be a brat!"_

"_Don't be a brat!" _The song ended; all the Charmanders disappeared. As soon as Bowser was at the hole, Rick scurried quickly, and head butted him in. He lost his balance; and fell, screaming to his doom.

"Will they be okay?" Phineas asked. Timmy looked at him.

_"Hello?"_ He told him. "They were _bad guys_! What do you think?" Rick came up, and whispered to Grimer.

"Well, they could turn good. You might never know."

"Uh…no. I don't think so." Phineas shrugged.

"_Okay; suit yourself_! Whatever you think!"

"I think since they're evil, they'll _never _turn nice!"

"Okay, if that what you think then, _go for it_! But I think…" He was interrupted by Grimer. Rick went away.

_"Good news_!" Grimer explained. "The furnace lights up every Monday, but since today is a holiday; it's not lighting! Our friends…enemies…err…frienemies are still good! Nothing major, just covered in junk from head to tail is all."

_"Aw man_!" Timmy said, disappointed. He crossed his chest. "What a lame excuse. I wanted them to get burned! They deserved it. Nobody really liked them anyway."

_"Yeah."_ Grimer said. "I agree."

"Me too." Phineas added.

"Me three." Reginald finished.

The cartoons all than went onwards.

Next they went to an elevator.

"This is a very special elevator." Grimer told them.

"What's so special about it?" Timmy asked. "It looks like an ordinary elevator to me. They all went inside.

"You'll see." The door then closed behind them as Grimer pressed a button.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside, the elevator was all glass. From floor to the ceiling. There were also many buttons everywhere. On the ceiling, floor, sides, _everywhere_! Phineas observed the many buttons.

There were 'Exploding Candy for your enemies', 'Invisible Chocolate to have during class', 'Grimzzy Lemonade', 'Swimming Pools', 'Candy Coated Pencils', and 'Rainbow Pop- suck them and spit in many different colors', and more! Phineas was amazed at just about all of them that he could see.

Elevator music then started to play as the elevator went up.

"How did I know this elevator was going to have elevator music?" Timmy asked.

"Probably because this _is _an elevator." Phineas answered in an irritated tone.

_"This is lame_!" Timmy complained in a sigh. "Don't you have like Disco or Rock and Roll Grimer?"

_"You bet_!" Grimer said. He pressed a button, and Disco music stated playing with a Disco Ball coming from the ceiling. The cartoons danced a little to the music.

"_Awesome!"_ Timmy said. "Now this is _my _kind of music!" Grimier stopped dancing.

"You know," He spoke, changing the subject. "I don't understand it. The cartoons are disappearing like Bunearies!" Phineas stopped, and looked at him.

"Are they going to be okay Grimer?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah kid," The pokemon answered. "It's like you said, no one is going to die in this story!" He looked at him. "They're going to be a-alright." Phineas smiled.

"That's cool."

"Yeah it is. If anything bad happens, I might get sued for it, and I don't want that!"

"Yeah, I hope you don't get sued ether. This is a pretty cool factory, and I'll hate it if it had to shut down again. It already went through that hard time; it doesn't need to repeat." Grimer smiled.

"You know, you're a pretty cool kid."

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome; aren't I?"

"_You bet!"_ Timmy stopped dancing, and went to them.

_"Hey Grimer_!" He said. "Is this the only thing this elevator does? Play music besides elevator and disco?" Grimer went for the buttons.

_ "Oh yeah_, you bet it does! This elevator is one of the two elevators we have here that doesn't just go up and down. It goes sideways, long ways, slantways, and any other way you can think of."

_"Cool!"_ Phineas complimented.

"_Really_?" Timmy asked with interest. Grimer nodded.

"Press any button you want, and see for yourself. You'll be amazed at what this baby can do."

"So, I can press _any _button I want?" Grimer nodded again.

"Sure kid. Whatever flouts your boat." Timmy pondered about this. He looked at the many buttons.

"_Hmmm,_ then I pick…" He then saw one labeled 'Television Room'. _"This room_!" He pressed it, and with a sudden jerk; the elevator went sideways!

The elevator gained speed every second! The cartoons all but Grimer hit the ceiling, and then fell back to the floor again.

_"Whoa!"_ Phineas observed when he picked himself up, and brushed himself off. "What a _rollercoaster!_ This reminds me when Ferb and I…"

_"We know, we know_!" Timmy interrupted. "We know what you and your British brother did!"

"Uh, he's my _stepbrother,_ not just my brother."

_"Whatever_! _Brother, stepbrother_, what's the difference?"

"Uh actually, there is a _huge _difference! See, a _stepbrother_ is someone who…"

"I don't need to learn from someone whose face is a…a…uh, what is the shape of your head again?"

"A triangle."

_"Right_! Anyways, I'm not going to learn from you; that's what school is for!"

_ "Okay_! But, if school is the only place you learn; you're missing out! You learn something new _everyday! _There are many things out there, just waiting to be discovered. The possibilities are _endless_!"

_"Whatever_."

"But Timmy's right kid." Grimer explained to Phineas. "We know what you and your stepbrother did. We know what you did this summer."

"That's kind of creepy."

_"Yes._ _Yes it is_!"

"_Anyways,"_ Timmy continued. "You, your stepbrother, and your friends can _waste_ your time building stuff. But _not me_; I have fairies! With a flick of their wands/rattle; I'll have it in a _millisecond_! Then I can play with it, _and _have time to watch cartoons, and play videogames!"

"Isn't that kind of cheating?" Phineas asked. "Wouldn't you rather build it? Building's kind of fun for us. You can enjoy the _brueaty _of being outdoors!" Timmy glared at him.

"Again, _whatever!_ Building's work, _ugh_! Whoever wants to do that? _Not me;_ that's for sure!"

_"Okay_, but you don't know what you're missing out on! It's like homework; if you don't do it, you're not learning anything!"

"That's just fine with me. I don't need to know." Phineas just gave him an '_okay, whatever you say'_ look. Timmy glared at him.

The elevator suddenly jerked upwards. The cartoons all bounced to the ceiling, to the floor, all but Grimer.

"Why aren't you bouncing violently from the ceiling to the floor?" Timmy asked Grimer.

_"Eh,_ you'll get used to it kid after _days_ in this factory." He answered.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Wanda moaned. Her face turned green like she was about to throw up.

"Don't throw up on _me_!" Timmy told her. "If you're going to throw up, do it on our tour guide. He's puke enough as it is."

_"Yeah!"_ Grimer cheered. "_Throw up on me; make me more gross and messier!"_

"Now I _know_ that I'm going to be sick!" Wanda said.

_"Cheer up_!" Grimer told her. "We're almost there. Gee, I certainly hope no one is using the other elevator right now." All the cartoons looked at him.

"What do you mean '_other'_ elevator?" Reginald wanted to know. "What do you ever mean by that?"

"The one that goes in the opposite direction on this same track." The pokemon answered.

"So you're saying we might have collusion?" Phineas asked. _"Hmmm_, that could be a problem alright."

_"Oh my gosh_!" Wanda shrieked. "Now I'm _defiantly_ going to be sick!"

"_Chillax_!" Grimer told her. "I have been lucky so far. Just sit back, relax, and listen to disco until we're there." Timmy panicked.

"Get me _off_ of this crazy ride!" He shouted, running around. "I want _off _Grimer; you're going to _kill_ us! _I want off_!" He then looked at Wanda whose face was back to normal, and gave him a look. He sighed. "_Please?_" Wanda smiled.

"_No can do_!" Grimer said. Timmy turned to him.

"_What?_ What do you mean?"

"Well, this elevator won't stop until it reaches its destination. That's how the cookie crumbles."

"You mean we're stuck in here until this elevator stops?"

"_Yep_!"

_"Holy cow! We're going to die; we're going to die; we're going to die!"_

Then suddenly, the cartoons heard brakes, and the elevator halted. The doors opened.

"_Finally_, we're out of that death trap!" The pink hatted kid ran out. He stopped to breathe in the air, as the cartoons caught up.

"_Awe freedom_! What a great feeling and smell." He then plugged his nose, disgusted. "_Pee-you_! What is that? Certainly not freedom, _yuck, foul_! What is that?"

_"Sorry_!" Grimer came to him. "That's me." Timmy sighed.

"Of course." Grimer then showed them the entrance to the TV room.

"One small step for man, one giant _leap_ for us. _Behold_; my TV room!"

_"Hang on_." Wanda said, her face green again. A pikmin then walked past, and she threw up all over him! The cartoons covered their eyes with disgust. Wanda sighed with relief; the now puke covered pikmin from leaf top to toe, didn't look amused.

_"Phrew_!" She sighed. "That's better!"

_'Right_!" Grimer said. "Now let's go before we have pikmin after us." The cartoons all followed him.

They stopped when they reached white cubbies of white goggles and lab coats.

"Put these on!" Grimer ordered. "Be very careful; there's stuff in here that'll make our eyes pop out of our eye sockets. It's like looking directly into a solar eclipse, or the sun; you could be _blinded _for life!" The cartoons obeyed, and put the goggles and coats on.

"_Come on then_!" They all went inside.

Inside everything was white. The chairs, floor, ceiling, _everything!_ It was like the elevator!

They then saw six Pikmin all carrying the largest Grimer Bar Phineas has ever seen.

_"Whoa!"_ Timmy observed the candy bar. "That's a chocolate bar that'll take_ years_ to finish!" The Pikmin carried it to a white stump mounted on the floor. They put it on, and left as glass walls conceiled it.

"Now you guys probably know how an ordinary TV works. You take a photograph, and it is then divided into a million peaces. They then go whizzing through the air, and into your TV set, where they are then put back in the correct order." The cartoons were amazed.

"_Amazing!_" Phineas said.

"I said to myself," Grimer continued. "'If they can do it with a photograph, _why _can't I do it with a bar of chocolate?' I will now send this gigantic bar from one end of the room to the other. It has to be huge whenever you transmit it to TV, because it always ends up smaller on the other side. This is why we have our goggles. Okay, 1, 2, 3, _hit it_!"

On cue, a Pikmin pulled the lever and… _poof!_ The Grimer Bar was gone! The cartoons were all shocked.

"It's _gone!_" Timmy pointed out.

"Where did it go?" Phineas asked.

"It's whizzing above our heads right now as we speak." Grimer explained. "Now, watch the screen!" They went to a TV on the other side. As they went, they looked up at the ceiling. Sure enough, little pixtels of the candy bar were above their heads. They were speechless; they then made their way to look at the TV screen.

_"Here it comes_!" Grimer said, overexcited. "Oh, this is _exciting_!" Sure enough the chocolate bar appeared on the screen. Grimer looked at Timmy.

"_Go on_!" He told him. _"Take it_! Just reach in, and grab it!"

_"That's stupid_!" The boy complained. "I _can't _take it! It's just an image on the screen."

_ "I can't take it!"_ Grimer mocked him. _"It's just an image on the screen."_ Grimer then looked at Phineas.

"You take it then! It's the same bar, it just got smaller on the journey is all." Phineas took it, and to his surprise, the bar came right out.

"_Wow_!" Phineas said breathtaking. "_Unbelievable!"_

"Now eat it!" Grimer urged the boy. "It's _grimicious!_" Phineas unwrapped the bar. "Imagine when the TV guy says 'eat Grimer Bars; they're _grimetastic_!' all you have to do is just reach in, and grab it before the commercial's done. You don't have to go to the store and buy it; it's right there when you need it." Phineas bit his.

"_Amazing_!" He said.

"_Unbelievable!_" Wanda observed.

"_My golly_!" Reginald added. "It's a miracle!"

"It's the work of the amazing mind of yours truly." Grimer finished. Timmy looked at him.

"Hey Grimer," He started. "Can you send _other_ things beside chocolate?"

"_Yeah."_ Grimer replied. "_Anything_ you want!"

"What about _people;_ human beings?"

"_Hmmm, people_? I suppose, but _why?_"

"I'm just curious. _Can you?"_

"Yeah, you can do it. I'm 99% _positive_ that you can. Oh, what am I _saying_? _Of course you can_!"

"Then I'm going to be the first person _ever_ sent by television!" He then ran of to the glass case.

"_Little boy_!" Grimer called after him. "I wouldn't do it if I were you. It haven't been tested yet; _little boy_!"

"_Timmy_!" Wanda hollered. "Grimer's _right_; come back right now before something bad happens. _Timmy!_"

"_Grandpa_," Phineas asked his grandfather. "Are we the only sane people here in this entire factory?"

"I think we are Phineas my boy." Reginald replied. "I think we are."

Timmy stopped, and faced them. Wanda sighed in relief. Music started playing in the background.

"And he didn't like it when _we_ sang?" Grimer questioned. "Gosh, that's one messed up kid."

"_Shhh_!" Phineas hushed. "Let's hear what he needs to sing."

"_Alrighty then_!" They all quieted down as the boy opened his mouth, and began his song.

"_If my life was TV." _He sang_," I would change everything!_

_Homework, chores, Vicky, Da Rules, School…,_

_I may even be US's next President, now wouldn't that be something?_

_Everyone will then think I'm cool!_

_If my life was TV, it'll be the best thing in my life!_

_I'll make Trixie Tang my wife!_

_I'll be smarter then those dudes on Are You burgher then a sixth Grader? _

_Then my life would be complete and become greater!_

_If my life was TV, it'll be a big bang! Dang!_

_My TV shows would be called: That's So Timmy, Timmy's Modern Life; Everybody Loves Timmy, I Love Timmy, Timmy with a Chance, and more! It'll be fun galore!_

_I would win Who Wants to be a Zillionaire? So there!_

_Cancel shows like TV Tebbies Zora the Explorer, Clint's Hints, Blarney, and all those other baby shows_

_On Seasoning Sweet, the letter of the day that the creepy vampire dude picks would be the letter T _If not, I'll cancel it_! _

_So, it would be really neat if my life was TV; yeah, if my life was TV!_

_Oh, IF MY LIFE WAS TVVVVVVVVV!" _He turned back to the pedestal when done.

Suddenly, Timmy pulled the lever, and jumped in. He was gone within seconds. Wanda screamed.

"_TIMMY_!" She shirked.

"Where is he Grimer?" Phineas wanted to know.

"He's in a million peaces above our heads." Grimer answered. "_To the TV_!" The cartoons all scurried to the TV, and looked on the screen.

"_Where is he_?" Wanda asked in a panic.

"He'll be here." Grimer assured her. "Sometimes it takes a while for all the peaces to rearrange. _Man,_ I _do_ wish nothing gets left behind." Wanda looked at him, panic in her face.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well for some strange reason, sometimes only _half _the pieces find their way back. For our sake, I do hope it's the top half. I don't think you'll appreciate talking to his butt, and _not _get an answer." The cartoons then payed attention back at the screen. They waited some more, still nothing.

"You know what?" Grimer asked. "While we wait; why

don't I sing my song?" He then scooted back, and all the Charmanders appeared. They started dancing as Grimer sang.

"_The most important thing that we ever learned" _Grimer sang.

"_That we ever learned!" _The Charmanders chorused.

"_Is never let your young ones near the TV set."_

"_Never!"_

"_Or don't install it at all!"_

"_Never let them never let them, never let them!"_

"_It rots the senses in the head, it keeps imagination dead! It clogs and clutters up in the mind, making them dull and blind!"_

"_So don't, don't, DON'T! Whatever you do!"_

"_They no longer will understand a fairytale, fantasy, or a fairyland!" _The Charmanders gasped.

"_Fairytale? Oh no!"_

"_Instead why not read a book? They can take you places! Or do you not wish to look?_

"_Read a book; read a book! Boolia's stories are worth a read!"_

"_Or help your neighbors, charity, elderly, community; now those would be good deeds!"_

"_Good deeds!"_

"_Go to school, and you'll learn a whole lot more!"_

"_A whole lot more!"_

"_Watching TV all day is just a waste, and a bore."_

"_What a bore!"_

"_So heed our warnings; there's allot of possibilities. Allot to do! Just get off from that chair, get out there; listen to our plea!" _Phineas then joined in_._

"_Yeah_, this is what I'm talking _about!" _He explained_, _and then sang_. "Let your creativity, and imagination run free!"_

"_No more TV, no more TV, yeah, NO MORE TV!"_

"_Yeah, no more TV!" _Phineas and Charmander sang_._

"_No more TV!" _The Charmander robots finished, and then submerged back into the ground. The real Charmander went away.

A miniature Timmy appeared on the TV. The cartoons all looked. Wanda gasped.

"_Great!"_ Grimer explained. "He's perfectly unharmed!" Wanda looked at him like he was crazy.

"_Unharmed_? You call _this_ unharmed? He shrank to ant size like my husband, Poof, and I did two times before."

"_Hey!"_ Timmy shouted in a chipmunk voice looking around. "_I'm on TV_, and _my gosh_! What happened to my voice? I'm _tiny!_ Oh well; _I'm on TV_! I wish that Cosmo and Poof could see me now!"

"What do we do Grimer?" Wanda asked. "Timmy can't go to school like this; he'll be _trumped_ upon!"

"_No school?"_ The tiny boy said. _"Cool_; I _like _being tiny _already_! I can just play video games, and watch cartoons instead!" Wanda reached in, and grabbed him. She took him out of the TV. She didn't look happy.

"Oh, you'll go to school." She said. "Make no mistake of that!"

"_Awe man_! But I still get the TV right Wanda? _Wanda? Wanda! _" Wanda didn't answer.

Grimer called a pikmin; the pikmin came to their side.

"Can you take Wanda and her tiny godson to the Taffy Puller?" The pikmin saluted, and took Wanda's hand. Wanda looked confused.

"_Taffy puller_?" She wanted to know. "What are they going to do to him _there?_"

"_Stretch him out!"_ The pokemon replied. Wanda gasped. "Surely you don't want him this size _forever_! They got to do it! Trust me Ma'am; it's for his own good."

"Yeah but…" Too late; the pikmin lead her away. Grimer waved goodbye, and called goodbye in many languages until they were out of sight.

Grimer looked at the two remaining.

"_Now_," He said. "Which one is left?"

"Phineas is the only one left." Reginald answered. Grimer looked at him.

"_Really_? But there are only _two _of you_, hmmmmm_; two of you can't have the prize so…" Then two glowing swords, one red and one pink, emerged from the floor. He picked up the red one. "It's _battle to the death!_ The winner wins!" He swooshed it around, and gave it to Phineas. He gave the other one to Reginald. Grandpa and grandson looked at each other.

"I have to duel my own Grandpa?" Phineas asked.

"And I have to go to war with my grandson?" Reginald questioned. Grimer nodded.

"_Yeah_!" He replied. "Let the fight begin! _Come on;_ I want to see some action!" He started cheering. "_Fight, fight, fight_!" Phineas and Grandpa looked at one another, shook their heads, and dropped their swords. Grimer was speechless.

"_What_?" He asked. "What are you two _doing?_"

"_Sorry Grimer_." Phineas told him. "I can't destroy my Grandpa." He then hugged him. "I love him too much, and that's all there is to it."

"And I can't kill my own grandson." Reginald added. "It'll be inhuman of me, and just plain wrong." Reginald patted his grandson's hair.

"_Awe_!" Grimer awed. "You know what? I was just kidding; I was just testing you! _You won_!" Phineas released himself from his grandpa, and looked at the blob.

"What do you _mean_?" He asked. "What did I win_? _One million dollars? A lifetime of chocolates_; what?"_

"Better then that! Come_, follow me_?" They followed Grimer.

When they exited the room, they all disposed their goggles and coats in the cubbies. They then followed the slimy blob on the glass elevator.

Grimer pressed a button labeled 'up and out', the doors closed, and they started going up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Faster, faster!"_ Grimer cheered as the elevator gained speed. Reginald and Phineas's backs were touching the corners of the elevator. Their teeth were chattering because of the speed.

"Grandpa." Phineas said to him. "This elevator is going so fast; I sound like Perry."

"It isn't because you're missing him?" Reginald questioned.

"_No_...I mean _yes_, I can't wait to see him, Ferb, and the rest of the family, but that's not why my teeth are chattering. It's because of the speed; we're going too fast!" Reginald nodded.

"I agree lad, this elevator is going _way_ to fast!" He then looked at Grimer. "Can you slow this down old bean? This elevator is going too fast, I'm old; I just can't take this anymore. We must slow down or I'm going to hurl."

_"No can do!"_ Grimer told them. They looked at him.

"_What?_" Reginald asked. "You must be bluffing."

"Sorry no I'm not. This baby has to go faster; if it doesn't, we can't get through."

"Through what?" Phineas wanted to know.

"You'll see." Grimer promised him. Reginald looked up, and noticed they were headed towards the factory's ceiling with great speed. He gasped.

_"Blimy!"_ He looked at the Pokemon. "You don't mean…?"

"_Uh-huh_!" Grimer explained, nodding. "_Up and out_! I have been _dying_ to press that button. Not _die _dying, but you know what I mean; I was _psyched_" Reginald looked up, then at Grimer again.

"But this elevator is made of glass!" Reginald said in a panic. "This elevator'll break and shatter into a million pieces!"

_"It might_!" Grimer agreed. "But the glass is pretty thick."

"This is another test, right, Grimer?" Phineas asked. "To see if my grandpa and I are really and truly worthy."

"_Nope_!" The Pokemon shook his head. "This is the real deal, my friends."

"You mean we're going to die?" Reginald wanted to know. "Oh wait, the author said that there're be no deaths in this story; my bad!"

"_We might_!" Grimer said. The two looked at him. "This might be the only exception. I can't guarantee what'll happen next; I never pressed that button before in my entire life. We might die, we might not; we'll soon see." Phineas and Reginald looked up as they went closer and closer! They protected their heads.

"My life is flashing before my eyes!" Reginald said to no one in particular. "I never thought it'll end like this; never going to England, my sweet, loving wife, son and his wife, his family, or my other grandson, Ferb, ever again!"

"_Goodbye Ferb!"_ Phineas said. "Goodbye Perry, Candace, Mom, Dad, and everybody! I'll miss you all, especially sweet and innocent Isabella." Grimer looked at him in a 'you _DO_ love her!' look. Phineas looked back at him, looking at his expression. "I'm just saying I'll miss getting her cupcakes from her and her troop is all." Grimer gave another look '_sure you were_!' Phineas just shrugged, and contined to protect his head.

"_Here we go everybody_!" Grimer yelled out with excitement. "This is _so_ exciting, isn't it?" Phineas and Reginald screamed, and waited for it to be all over. Grimer laughed insanely like a lunatic.

_CRASH_! The elevator broke through the roof with great force, causing wood and tiles to fall off and sail above their heads.

"_I love you Grandpa_!" Phineas shouted, hugging tightly to his grandpa.

"I love you too, my boy." Reginald added. Both hugging tight, waiting.

"Why are you two hugging like it's the end of the world?" The Pokemon wanted to know, looking at them.

"Because it _is!_" Reginald replied. "Life is _over_ Grimer; we're dead because of your craziness." Grimer looked confused.

"What're you _talking_ about? We're not dead; we're in heaven! Well, not the heaven that you're thinking of. We're free! Just look around; you never felt more alive!" Phineas and Reginald opened their eyes, and looked around. Grimer was right, everything was fine; they were perfectly safe inside of the elevator.

"_Incredible!"_ Reginald observed. Phineas quickly released his relative, and went to explore. Reginald did the same.

"_Wow_!" Phineas said breath taken; looking out a window. "Grimer's right Grandpa; we are alive! Look at all the beauty that surrounds us!" Reginald looked; his grandson was right. The world below was truly breathtaking; a sight to see!

"_See_?" Grimer said. "The tour guide is right; he knows what he's doing. If not, he wouldn't have invited you all to come, now would he?"

"I suppose not." Phineas agreed, still looking down below. "You did the right thing." Grimer smiled.

They then saw the other cartoons coming out of the factory.

"Oh, let's see the other cartoons, shall we?" Grimer asked. "Well, cartoons _and _anime! I got to be more specific. I should know; I'm one of them, an anime, _not_ a cartoon; just to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Oh, we are." Phineas told him. "Now let's see the others, and see how they took it."

"_Let's_!" So then the elevator went closer to all the other cartoons (and anime).

First, Kirby and Tiff was seen. Tiff was walking while taking Kirby along by the hand, who was licking his new chocolate coated skin all over. Tiff noticed this.

"_Ew Kirby_!" She told him. "That's revotely disgusting! You're hopping in the tub right away when we get home to the castle, mister, no matter what the King says. That is utterly repulsive, _yuck!_ How can you _live_ with yourself?"

"_Poyo!_" Kirby answered, licking his lips. He went back to licking himself. Tiff sighed.

""Forget what I said. Let's just get you cleaned up in a healthy bath, okay?"

"_Poyo_!" They then were gone.

Next walked up Nermal and Jon. Nermal's fur was all mussed up and gross looking. The kitty didn't look amused.

"_Well_," Jon told the cat. "You deserved it, Nermal. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, and they're right I suppose; you were _dying_ to get out of there I bet." Nermal looked at him, irritated.

"_Shut up, Jon_!" He hissed. But without his collar, all that Jon could hear was mad mews. Jon laughed to himself.

"_I like that_!" He said. "Without your collar on, I don't have to listen to you. Life is good!" Nermal sighed.

"Garfield was right." He said. "I should've gone to Abu Dhabi instead. This day was the pits." He sighed again as he continued walking with Jon under the sunset.

Next was Wendy and Bowser, Bowser was about to blow up the factory with TNT. The two koopas were covered with garbage from head to tail! Wendy was on a lawn chair, reading a magazine. She was wearing shades and sipping from a glass of lemonade once in a while. Her father managed the TNT box.

"Make a fool out of my daughter will you?" Bowser said to no one. "Well I'm about to make her happy by blowing up this entire factory; how do you like that?" He laughed evilly. Wendy put down her lemonade glass, put down her magazine, took off her shades, stood up, and came up to him.

"After we blow up this entire factory," She explained. "We shall have our revenge, and be _stinkin_' rich! We'll clean ourselves up from this awful filth, I'll become empress of America, and _ALL_ will bow down to _moi_!" She laughed evilly with her father, and then stopped to look at him. "Daddy, what does TNT stand for?" Bowser shrugged.

"_How should I know_? I don't go to school! Now, let's blow this baby up!" The koopas laughed. "In 23, 45, 93, 3, 2,…" He was about to push the lever, when Perry skidded by in agent form. A wooden clothespin was clamped onto his bill due to the garbage and the foul smells.

"_Oh great_!" Bowser said sarcastically. "The beaver-duck thingy is here! We're kind of busy here so can you run along, and fight your own nemesis or something? We're trying to blow up something here so just run along and…" The platypus then picked up the wire to the TNT, and bit it in two. Bowser screamed, and backed away, looking terrified when Perry came closer to him.

"_Hey man_!" Bowser said afraid. "It's cool; I don't want any trouble." He fell to the ground. "Just take my money; all of it!" He reached into his invisible pockets, and realized he was broke, and didn't have any pockets. He grinned up nervously at the semi-aquatic mammal.

"_Oh shucks_! I don't have any money on me." He stood up, laughing weakly. Perry just looked at him. "Too sad for you! Well there's only one thing for me to do_, RUN_!" And just like that, the Koopa turned around, and ran beneath the sunset. "_MOMMYYYYY_!" Perry sighed meekly_, too_ easy.

"_Wimp_!" Wendy called after her retreating father. She then turned to the platypus. "Meanwhile, I know how to take care of you beaver-duck_, whatever you are_! I'm not running away like my coward daddy did. You're_ all_ mine!" She went closer; Perry backed away. He then pulled out some plastic milk- white slippers from behind. Wendy stopped, and admired the slippers.

"_Ooh slippers_!" She cried. "I can't destroy you in these dingy things; I _must _have them!" She went foreword, Perry, looking serious, lunged and kicked the Koopa out cold.

The platypus then ran for his helicopter, quickly tied the slippers to a rope on the helicopter's landing skids, and ran in and got buckled. He then flew it up in the air, the slippers dangling from the rope below.

Wendy got up and shook off the debris. She then noticed the retreating helicopter flying away; her precious slippers dangling below.

"_Wait!_" She cried running after her beloved footwear. "My slippers; I must have! _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" They ran beneath the setting sun.

When Phineas saw the platypus in the helicopter; he couldn't believe his eyes! He rubbed them, and looked again. This time, he saw nothing but clouds and sky.

"That's queer." He observed and looked at Grimer and his grandfather. "I could've sworn it was Perry steering that helicopter in a fedora."

"_You did?"_ Reginald asked.

"Yeah gramps, I did. Like our pet was a secret agent or something." Reginald just looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"How odd."

"_Yeah!"_ Grimer laughed nervously. They looked at him.

"_Agent?"_ He wanted to know. "Better yet, _secret_ agent! _That's crazy_! He's a platypus! You're always saying that they don't do much. I think all the excitement is getting in your eyes kid, making you go coo-coo in the head."

"Yeah." The boy agreed, looking out. "All of this excitement is making me seeing things. My pet isn't a secret agent defending our country; that's just crazy! I'm going _way _over my head on that one." Grimer laughed nervously again.

"Yeah kid," He told him. "_Waaayyyyyy _over your head!" They all continued looking out.

Next, it was Timmy and Wanda they saw coming out. Wanda was fine, but Timmy was outstretched; very tall again like the time where he wished he was on that basketball team; the Ball Hogs.

"You know Wanda," Timmy spoke, turning to his angry god mom. "You could've just poofed me bigger instead of all those pikmin stretching me out like that. Wanda stopped, realizing he was right. She slapped her hand to her face.

"_Shoot_!" She said. "I forgot!" She looked at her wand, and continued onward.

"You know, you could do it right now. Make me my normal size again and all."

"_Nope_! I think Cosmo and Poof should see, and learn what too much TV can do to you."

"Aw, come on Wanda! TV can't make you stretch! That was them, not TV's fault. Come on Wanda, Wanda? Wanda!" They left then.

"Guess he learned the hard way." Grimer observed. Phineas and Reginald looked at him in question. "Be careful what you wish for; you just might get it."

"_Yeah!" _Phineas agreed. "He certainly got his wish, to be on TV." Grimer laughed, and petted Phineas head. Next, he imitated his grandpa; trying his best on an English accent.

"_Right-o you are my boy!"_ He said. "_Right-o you are_!" They then laughed. Reginald looked as if he was insulted, but smiled, and laughed along. They looked out at the scenery again when done.

"_Phineas_?" Grimer questioned. The boy turned to face him.

"_Yeah?_" He wanted to know. "What is it Grimer?"

"Did you like how today went? Do you like the factory?"

"_Oh yeah!_ The factory was _awesome_; today was the _best_ day ever!"

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course; this place was the _bomb!"_

"You truly, truly, positively, absolutely, mean that?"

"_Yes!_"

"Do you real…"

"Don't turn into SpongeBob. Of course I love this place! I love everything about it. In fact; I wish this place was all mine!"

"_Good to hear_! You're getting the factory!" Phineas and Reginald just looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"_Really_?" Phineas asked.

"_Yeah_; the factory is all yours kid! You and your entire family! And I'm not making this up, congrats kid, power to ya!" They looked at him like he totally lost it.

"So, you're giving this entire factory to little Phineas; a _kid?_!"

"_Yep!"_

"But, _why_? There must be a reason behind all of this."

"There is. I hate to admit it, but I'm getting old for this place. I need someone to run things when I'm gone."

"Is that why you gave out the golden tickets?" Phineas wanted to know. Grimer nodded.

"_You bet_! I wanted _someone,_ but not just anyone. I wanted a _youth_! Adults will only run it their way, not mine. I want a kid; a sane, honest, loving, true to himself kid." The pokemon turned to the boy. "And that's you Phineas. I invited five young cartoons, and whoever I like the best gets my entire factory." Phineas blinked, trying to absorb this all in.

"So I get the _entire _factory?"

"_Yes_! Yes you do; _no joke! Deadly_ serious on this one!" The boy then beamed.

"_Sweeetttttttt_! Wait until Ferb hears about _this!_"

"Yes, it is sweet. And speaking of Ferb, where is your house? We must inform the entire family at once if they're coming along.

Phineas looked out again, and scanned the entire area. He then noticed his house. _AHA_! He turned to Grimer, and pointed to it.

"_There_!"

"Okay, let's fly this baby over!" The elevator flew closer and closer to Phinea's house.

Outside in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Stacy and Candace were talking about how they plan their first day as sophomores (Mostly about how Candace was going to impress Jeremy). The barbeque was out.

Suddenly, _CRASH!_ The elevator crashed into the house. The teenagers looked up; Candace screamed at the now gaping hole in the house's side. They could now see the living room where the rest of the family and the kids' friends were watching TV. They were enjoying Lawrence's BBQ hamburgers. Buford was playing with his GameMax. They all looked outside except Buford at the gaping hole, their mouths hanging open.

"Well, here we are!" Grimer said. They hopped off the elevator. Linda went to see what the commotion was.

"_Candace?_" She asked. "What was that? Is everything alright out here?"

"_Mom_!" Phineas ran to hug her. Linda did the same to her son.

"Welcome home, son." She said. "Did you and Grandpa Reginald have a great time?"

"Oh yeah Mom!" He replied. "Grandpa and I had a _terrific _time!"

"That's _wonderful_ dear." Phineas then released his Mom and went beside Grimer.

"_Mom, guys! Guess what_?" Grimer said that I…" Candace looked at the elevator and screamed, interrupting her brother. She looked at him, hands on hips. She was scowling.

"_Phineas_!" She snapped. She pointed at their transportation. "Did _you_ build that?"

"_No_." The boy admitted.

"_Ha_! I knew it; you are _sooo _busted mister!" She looked at their mom. "Mom, Phineas and Ferb…"

"_Candace!"_ Her mom scolded. "It's not nice to interrupt…"

"But Mom…"

"_Sorry Candace_!" Phineas told her. "But my brother and I didn't build this. Heck, he wasn't even _with_ me when I saw this baby! Grimer built this thing." His sister looked at the blob. Grimer waved, and smiled at her. Candace didn't look amused.

"Man, I acted like a total idiot just now, didn't I?"

"_Yes_!" Grimer told her. "_Yes you did!"_ Ferb came by his stepbrother then.

"_Ferb_!" Phineas said. "So, what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Nothing much." Ferb told him. "Just watched a Labor Day marathon of _The IT Squad _on the telly while father cooked for us."

"_Superb! Anyways_, you guys will never guess what we won. Go on, tell them Grandpa." All eyes landed on Reginald.

"Well Phineas here, just won the entire factory for us." He told them. Everyone just looked shocked, except Buford, who just played his game.

"_Really_?" Linda finally spoke. "That's great dear."

"_Yeah!_" Phineas agreed. "So now we don't need the house; we can live in the factory!" The cartoons just looked at him (except Buford).

"Well come on people!" Grimer said, motioning them all to the elevator. "Into the elevator! We don't have all day, let's move!" Everybody hesitated, all went in.

Phineas was about to go in when he heard his name being called. He looked, it was Isabella.

"_Phineas!_" Isabella cried. "Welcome home." She stopped.

"_Isabella!_" Phineas said. "Boy, have I missed ya!" Isabella squealed in delight, hardly controlling herself.

"You _have_?"

"Well yeah. I couldn't live without…" Isabella could hardy wait for what he was going to say next. They were interrupted by Buford.

"_Die, die_!" He shouted. They looked at him. He looked back.

"_Oh_, sorry." He told them. "I was just playing my _Zombie Killer_ game is all. _Carry on!"_ He went on the elevator. Phineas and Isabella looked at each other again.

"You were saying Phineas?" Isabella asked. "You couldn't live without _what_?"

"Well, as I was saying," He said. "I can't live without…" Isabella couldn't wait any longer; the suspense was killing her.

"_your cupcakes_!" He finished. Isabella gaped, felt her heart shattering. "I mean, they're the best in the world! Who wouldn't want one? Here, I got this for you from the factory." He gave her his extra grimestopper from his pocket, and put it in her hand. "There. Enjoy, see you on the elevator Isabella!" He left her then, and went on. Isabella looked sad. Grimer noticed this, and came by her side.

"There, there missy." He soothed. "One of these days, he'll see the real you. He'll see that you have feelings towards him." Isabella looked hopeful.

"_Really_?" She asked. "You really think so?"

"_Sure I do_; you just wait and see little missy." He then winked at her, smiling. Isabella gave one last squeal, and then the two boarded the elevator.

When everybody was on, the pokemon pressed a button. The door closed, and off they went, back into the factory. A man walked by, and it zoomed above him. He looked at the big gaping hole.

"Is anybody going to fix that?" He wondered out loud.

"Baljeet." Phineas told him. Baljeet looked at him. "You're going to manage the candy counting, right?" Baljeet pulled out his calculator.

"_Yes sir!"_ He said with a salute. "After all, Math is my _passion_; you know that."

"_Super_. Just count on Baljeet, the Math geek." Baljeet stood proudly.

Perry went to a corner of the crowded elevator. When the coast was clear, he turned on his wristwatch. A screen came up with a keyboard. He then sighed. Now came the hard part. He typed on the small keyboard. He wanted to inform Major Monogram that he was now living in the factory; and his hideouts had to be moved. When he was done he pressed 'send'.

Immediately, a message came back. He looked at it. It read, 'Dear Agent P, Thanks for informing us about the switch. Your hideouts will be moved right away to the factory and Doof will still be your nemesis. Sincerely, MM.' Perry sighed with relief, and shut it off. He then looked around.

"Well Phineas," Grimer told hm. "Tomorrow you start running the factory. Your family will run it when you are at school. How do you feel?"

"_Terrific_!" He replied. "I can't _wait t_o get started!"

"_Awesome_! Now do me a favor, and take care of the pikmin, will you?"

"_Will do_!" The boy then did something unexpected; he hugged him. Linda gasped. Phineas was getting his shirt all gooey and slimy, and stinky.

"_Phineas_!" She scolded. "Your clothes!"

"It's alright Mom." Phineas reassured her, still hugging the blob. "I have plenty more shirts where that came from."

"He's right you know." Grimer told her. "Cartoons have a tendency to wear their same clothes everyday, except only for special occasions." Linda sighed, realizing he had a point.

"Thanks for everything Grimer." Phineas told him. "Today was the best Labor Day ever!" Grimer hugged him back.

"_No."_ Grimer said. "Thank _you! _You made my day the best day; you should be proud." Phineas smiled at that.

From that moment on Phineas mainly ran the factory, and his family ran it while he and Ferb were at school. Perry hid in his new factory hideouts, going to his HQ everyday when he was needed

Everybody was happy; but no one felt happier then Phineas Flynn. For he was the luckiest boy in the whole, entire cartoon universe, and he knew it.

Grimer: _There is no life I know_

Phineas: _To compare with pure imagination! Anything you want to, do it. _

Grimer: _There's nothing to it_!

Phineas and Grimer_: Living there, you'll be free. If you truly wish to beeeeeeee! _


End file.
